Kazuya Oki
' '''Kamen Rider Super-1' is a fictional character from the Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider Super-1. Kazuya Oki Fictional character biography Kazuya Oki volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an Astronaut who can survive in Outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya is able to escape. Determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a Martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1. At the half of the series, Super-1 finally topples the Dogma Kingdom, only to encounter another evil group called the Jin Dogma. At this point, the series became much more lighthearted, with the introduction of the Junior Riders, who serve as Comic relief, and the bizarre Jin Dogma kaijin. Jin Dogma's monsters are based on household objects, such as Ladders, Basketballs, and Refrigerators; reminiscent of Obake from Japanese folklore. Ultimately, Kazuya defeats Jin Dogma, allowing Japan to exist in peace. He then finally fulfills his childhood dream and ventures into outer space with the help of a new team of scientists. Five Hands As Super-1, Kazuya possesses super-powered attachments called the "Five Hands". They are as follows: Punch : 300 ton Kick : 500 ton Jump power: infinite m Super Hands *'Super Hands' Super-1's default silver gloves. He can perform the Super Punch with them(300ton) Electric Hands *'Electric (Eleki) Hands' Super-1's blue gloves. They can shoot an electric beam(10.000volt) Power Hands *'Power Hands' Super-1's red gloves. He gains the ability to lift heavy objects(50ton) Radar Hands *'Radar Hands' Super-1's gold gloves. He can shoot missiles that emit radar waves, allowing him to see further from the radar screen on his gloves. Hot/Cold Hands *'Hot/Cold (Reinetsu) Hands' Super-1's green gloves. The right glove is a cryogenic sprayer, while the left glove is a flamethrower. Techniques Super Whirlwind Kick (スーパー旋風キック, Sūpā Senpū Kikku?) Super Rider Spark Kick (スーパーライダー閃光キック, Sūpā Raidā Senkō Kikku?) Super Spark Kick (スーパー閃光キック, Sūpā Senkō Kikku?) Spark Kick (閃光キック, Senkō Kikku?) Super Rider Two-step Kick (スーパーライダー二段キック, Sūpā Raidā Nidan Kikku?) Super Rider Sun Kick (スーパーライダー日輪キック, Sūpā Raidā Nichirin Kikku?) Super Rider Forward Roll Kick (スーパーライダー前方回転蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Zenpō Kaiten Geri?) Super Rider Double Kick (スーパーライダーダブルキック, Sūpā Raidā Daburu Kikku?) Super Rider Moon Somersault Kick (スーパーライダー月面宙返りキック, Sūpā Raidā Get sumen Chūgaeri Kikku?) Super Rider Moon Surface Kick (スーパーライダー月面キック, Sūpā Raidā Getsumen Kikku?) Super Rider Whirlwind Kick (スーパーライダー旋風キック, Sūpā Raidā Senpū Kikku?) Super Rider Plum-blossom Two-step Kick (スーパーライダー梅花二段蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Baika Nidan Geri?) Super Rider Lightning Drop (スーパーライダー稲妻落とし, Sūpā Raidā Inazuma Otoshi?) Super Rider Mid-air Kill-Factor Four-step Whirlwind Kick (スーパーライダー空中殺法四段旋風蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Kūchū Sappō Yondan Senpū Geri?) Super Rider Cross Revolving Kick (スーパーライダー十字回転キック, Sūpā Raidā Jūji Kaiten Kikku?) Super Rider Whirlwind Two-step Kick (スーパーライダー旋風二段蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Senpū Nidan Geri?) Super Rider Lightning Whirlwind Kick (スーパーライダー稲妻旋風キック, Sūpā Raidā Inazuma Senpū Kikku?) Super Rider Lightning Spark Kick (スーパーライダー稲妻閃光キック, Sūpā Raidā Inazuma Senkō Kikku?) Super Rider Return Three-step Kick (スーパーライダー反転三段キック, Sūpā Raidā Hanten Sandan Kikku?) Super Rider Horizon Kick (スーパーライダー水平線キック, Sūpā Raidā Suiheisen Kikku?) Super Rider Sky Continual Kick (スーパーライダー天空連続キック, Sūpā Raidā Tekū Renzoku Kikku?) Super Rider Two-handed Carotid Artery Strike (スーパーライダー諸手頸動脈打ち, Sūpā Raidā Morote Keidōmyaku Uchi?) or Sincere Fist Two-handed Strike (赤心拳諸手打ち, Sekishin Ken Morote Uchi?) Sincere Shaolin Fist Two-handed Chop (赤心少林拳諸手斬り, Sekishin Shōrin Ken Morote Giri?) Sincere Shaolin Fist Joining Palms (赤心少林拳合掌, Sekishin Shōrin Ken Gasshō?) Super-1 Throw (スーパー1投げ, Sūpā Wan Nage?) Rider Machines Super-1 also has two Motorcycles, "Rider Machines" in the series' parlance V-Machine *'V-Machine' Super-1's first bike which can transform into the more-complex "V-Jet". This was the first Rider Machine created by United States Motorcycle Manufacturer, Harley-Davidson Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Super-1